Thursday
by Norla
Summary: Thursday has always been special for Bosco and Faith.


Thursday  
  
Faith  
  
I asked him to arrange it with Swersky. We needed, I needed, to be working with him. It did not happen immediately but after I laid it on the line, and told him that we had to work together, 55 David was officially reunited. That first day back was strained. I don't know why I thought it would be immediately like it was before... before that day, before that bitch Cruz hot her hands on my partner. It had been a long long time since Bos and I had been together, really together.  
  
Bosco  
  
I could not do it. The only woman, save for my mother, that I would do anything in the world for. I simply could not ask Swersky to put us back together. The last thing that I wanted to do was have any part in hurting her again, and that is all that would happen. So on her first day back I lied to her. I told her that the boss said no. She brought it up with Swersky, we, Faith and I had a conversation... actually she told me that we would be riding together the next day. I was scared to death and you know exactly how hard that is for me to admit.  
  
Faith  
  
The second and third days back together were not much better than the first. The work side fell into place quickly; it was the down time that was difficult. It was too quiet. Bosco was not talking, outside of asking me about Fred or the kids. I know he was worried about me, but I needed him. I could never trust another partner the way that I trusted him. Even though he said that he could not be responsible to protect me, I knew that he would which was exactly what I needed.  
  
Bosco  
  
Something was up with Faith. From our first conversation, I knew that something was not right with my partner. She did not feel ready to come back for some reason, probably Fred giving her a hard time. I really doubted that he knew we were riding together, but I was not about to bring it up. There was also that conversation, months ago... come to think of it... it was Faith again that told me to go away. So when she called and wanted me to partner up with her again, it really meant that she was still hurting. She wanted me to have her back. To help her out, even though she was too proud to ask. I figured that when she was really well she would do one of three things: take the Sergeants test, the one she has been threatening to take for years, or she would ask for a new partner or transfer. I did not want to be hurt again.  
  
Faith  
  
Day 4 dawned rainy and cold. I woke early and made eggs for the kids, which they gobbled down before they headed out to school. Fred left for work, after again trying to convince me to go see the 'quack' doctor. I brushed him off yet again. I was not going to give up, I loved my job, and being away for so long was one of the hardest things that I had ever done. The only thing harder was when I told Bosco that I wanted him out of my life. Who knew that this time he would listen. I was restless all morning. I could not rest and I was too wound up to do any housework. It was Thursday after all. I had told him that I was coming back all the way, and I intended to show him that I meant it.  
  
Bosco  
  
Thursday. I had been anticipating and dreading this day. I thought about calling in. I actually had the telephone in my hand and the first six numbers dialed before I slammed the receiver back in to the handle. I knew why I was so nervous. My partner told me that she was coming back all the way, yet the days in 55David were too quiet. We only seemed to speak about jobs, or for her to ask how my mother was doing. I had seen her rub at her neck a few times, and that confirmed my suspicions that she was still hurting. She refused to talk about it. I guess if I was in her place, I would not admit to it either.  
  
Faith  
  
I went to the house early. I had to be there before the rest of the third watch officers arrived. The last thing I needed was for Sully or Davis to catch me. I slipped the note into his locker then quickly retreated to my own locker to change. Sasha came in just as I was clipping my tie into place. We exchanged a few pleasantries, before Ty and Sul came into the room arguing about something. Sasha whispered something about L-SATS to me. I merely nodded, glanced in the mirror and escaped to the quiet solitude of Role Call.  
  
Bosco  
  
There it was. The pink paper that she always used. I did not know if I should just pretend that it was not there, or acknowledge it. I felt myself tremble slightly as I quickly unfolded it. "ER tonight?" was the message. I crumpled the paper and stuffed it into my pocket. I panicked and went to the Boss. I guess that I must have looked as pale as I felt. Swersky looked at me and sent me home. I took Friday off then had the weekend to myself. I went to Ma's for supper on Sunday but that was the only time I ventured out of my apartment.  
  
Faith  
  
I knew he got the note. It was gone from his locker at the end of the shift. Swersky said that he was sick and that is why he was not there. I was sure that he was fine. He did not come in on Friday either. It was just going to take some time.  
  
Bosco  
  
I could not look Faith in the eye on Monday while we were in the change room or in Roll Call. Everything was back to normal... if you can call the silence in the car normal. It was a busy day and after the shift I hurried into the shower and then into my civvies. I nearly ran from the building and went straight to Ma's new job. She hated to see me drink, but I really needed something a little stronger than the iced tea I had in my fridge. Ma pushed, I resisted for a bit then told her that Faith and I were partners again. The look on her face brought a smile to mine. Her eyes lit up and a grin spread from ear to ear.  
  
Faith  
  
Bosco was gone by the time I finished changing on Monday. This was not working. I needed to find a way to sit him down and talk to him. I just had to figure out how to catch him. I not only needed his experience as an officer; I needed my best friend back. The next day I tried inviting him out for a drink after the shift. For my efforts, I received a shocked look and him mumbling something about having to help his Mom with something. I asked Monroe if he was still involved with Cruz, or if he had another girlfriend, but the answer to both was no. He had however, developed a rather un-Bosco like attachment to his mother.  
  
Bosco  
  
Monroe caught up with me in Roll Call on Wednesday and demanded to know what was going on between Faith and myself. Apparently, I had been uncharacteristically quiet, and not my usual self at work. Well, the old Bosco had gone away the night that it happened. I was a very different man and I guess that it was starting to show. How could I tell her or anyone how responsible I felt for Faith. How I had risked everything in my life and in hers for Maritza Cruz. I brushed Monroe off, then sat down beside Davis and half-heartedly listened to Swersky. Faith invited me out for a bite to eat after the shift. She even qualified it with an "I really need to talk to you Bos. I need your help." I mumbled something about having to help Ma with something and cut out immediately after. I knew that she was going to ask me to transfer, or to help her transfer to another house... it would be for the best... I decided that I would help. I would offer to move.  
  
Faith  
  
I left the pink note in his locker again. This time I stayed and waited until he opened his locker. He glanced briefly at the note before he squashed it into a little ball and shoved it into his pocket. He glanced over at me and gave me a tiny smile. I felt my hopes soar, and my spirits rise. I tried keeping up a lively line of chatter in the RMP, but after three hours of not receiving a reaction from my partner, I stopped. My back was hurting, but I was not going to let Bosco know that I felt any pain. He knew though, and he took care that day to ensure that I did not overdo it. I hurried into my street clothes after the shift and rushed outside to Bosco's car. I figured that even Bosco could not ignore someone sitting on his precious baby.  
  
Bosco  
  
She was gone by the time I came out of the shower. It had been a long day, and Faith had been hurting. I did not know if I felt let down that she had left or relieved. I made an appointment to talk to the captain the next afternoon, and then headed out to my car. My heart jumped into my throat when I saw Faith sitting on the hood of my car. I hesitated briefly then with a deep breath strode over to her and asked her if she needed a ride home.  
  
Faith  
  
I told him that I was not going home. It was Thursday. Thursday had always been an important day for us. Thursdays had started back when we were in the academy. They had a brief hiatus during the two years that we did not work together before our partnership had officially begun, again while Bos was with Wild Nicole, and most recently during the Cruz phase. We called it "ER night". Thursday was the night that Fred thought I worked late, and my co-workers thought that I hurried home on my early night to watch ER. Actually, Thursday was the time that Bosco and I had set aside for ourselves.  
  
Bosco  
  
I hesitated when Faith informed me that it was Thursday. Like I could forget. After a moment I put the car into first and started toward my apartment. She did say that she needed my help after all. I was not about to say no to helping her, not after everything that she had done or suffered from helping me.  
  
Faith  
  
I locked the deadbolt behind us and chained the top and bottom of the door, while Bosco shrugged out of his jacket. He stood still with a petrified look on his face when I took a step toward him. I could not stop the laugh that escaped my lips. I raised my hand and could not believe it when he flinched away. My fingertips ran down the side of his face, and across his chin. I rested my thumb lightly on his bottom lip. "All the way" I reminded him. "I'm back all the way."  
  
Bosco  
  
I caved. Just the feeling of her hand on my face, melted me. I slipped my arm around her waist and pulled her close tracing her cheek with my hand. I did not even turn away from her when I felt tears spilling over. She kissed them away before she ran her tongue over my bottom lip, and slid her hands a little further south.  
  
Faith  
  
His wall fell. I touched his face gently and the wall tumbled. The tears surprised me. I had seen Bos cry a few times, but this time was different. Even the lovemaking was different. Somehow sweeter than usual. I curled into his chest and fell asleep safe and warm in his strong arms. We had often promised each other that in our next lifetime we would wait for the other. There would be no Fred.  
  
Bosco  
  
She slept soundly in my arms. I had the distinct feeling that for the first time in a long time she felt safe. I had always loved Thursday. I often thought that had Fred been the unfaithful type, she would not have minded one little bit. The drinking bothered her. She worried for her children and somewhat for herself. Had he been bonking the lady across the hall... My attention turned to my sleeping partner. I shifted slightly to take her closer to my body, and placed a tiny kiss on her forehead.  
  
Faith  
  
I woke up to Bosco staring at me. I sat up and looked him directly in the eye. I told him that I needed his help. I explained everything to him then waited nervously for him to mull over in his mind the situation. Bosco  
  
I almost did not believe her. They had been married for 15 years. I tried to get her to change her mind. She should not throw away all those years. She had Em and Charlie to think about. In the end though, I could not deny her.  
  
Faith  
  
As I expected, Bosco tried to talk me out of it. I had been thinking about filing for divorce for nearly a year. The shooting and the time I spent with Fred afterwards had convinced me. The nearly constant arguing wore me out. Fred and I had grown into two very different people.  
  
Bosco  
  
I helped. I was supportive, I went with her to her lawyer, I spent every spare second I could with her, and a few months later, I was with her when she got the letter. It was over. They had agreed to let the kids stay with Fred. She would see them on the weekends. That was the most difficult thing for her. One of the most amazing side effects of leaving Fred was the pain that she had been suffering in her back and neck vanished. She was comfortable and completely pain free.  
  
Faith  
  
Three months passed after the divorce was finalized. Bosco and I were spending every waking minute together and amazingly not getting on each other's nerves. Then it happened. He got down on his knees in front of me. He took my hands in his. The words were so simple, so sweet that they made me cry, and there was soon a new diamond ring on my finger.  
  
Bosco  
  
I wasn't a bit nervous as I knelt in front of Faith took her hands and said, "Faith, Thursday has always been my favorite day of the week. Will you do the honor of helping me make every day a Thursday? Will you marry me?" There was no hesitation in her voice as she answered and I slid the ring onto her finger.  
  
Faith  
  
Thursday has continued to be a very important day. We were married on a Thursday and our son Wyatt Maurice joined us on a Thursday two years later. We found out today that our daughter Teyah Rose will officially join our family on December 9th... a Thursday. 


End file.
